The present invention relates to a housing for upright pianos, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of an upright piano housing adapted for mounting a keyboard assembly and other related parts.
As later described in more detail, the housing of a conventional upright piano is made up of a number of boards made of hard and thick wooden plate. The conventional housing further includes a pair of sturdy and thick back posts to sustain the weight of a piano plate and a soundboard arranged within the housing.
With recent shortage in supply of natural resources, it has become very difficult to expect abundant supply of hard woods. Consequently, use of hard and thick woods for the housing causes inevitable rise in production cost of upright pianos. Further, use of such hard and thick boards for the housing results in a heavy construction of the upright piano quite unsuited for transportation.
Use of the wooden back posts tends to cause an additional trouble. These back posts are quite susceptible to changes in environmental factors such as temperature and humidity. They after warp and/or develop cracks when these factors change. Development of warp on the back posts causes corresponding deformation of the key bed, which in turn brings the action assemblies quite out of order. Thus, use of the wooden back posts is liable to pose ill influence on generation of musical tones.